descendants_outfitsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dove Cameron
Dove Olivia Cameron (nacida: Chloe Celeste Hosterman; 15 de enero de 1996) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense. Ella es mejor conocida por interpretar un papel doble como personajes de título en la comedia de Disney Channel, Liv y Maddie. También protagonizó las películas originales de Disney Channel, Cloud 9 como Kayla Morgan y Descendientes como Mal, la hija y única niña de Maléfica. Vida temprana Cameron nació en Seattle, Washington como Chloe Celeste Hosterman. Ella es la segunda y más joven hija de Philip Alan Hosterman y Bonnie Wallace, quien luego se divorció, y tiene una hermana mayor, Claire Hosterman. Ella creció en la isla de Bainbridge, Washington. Cuando era niña, asistió a la Escuela Intermedia Sakai. A la edad de ocho años, comenzó a actuar en teatro comunitario en Bainbridge Performing Arts. Cuando tenía 14 años, su familia se mudó a Los Ángeles, California, donde cantó en el National Championship Show Choir de Burbank High School. Cameron es parte francesa y habla el idioma con fluidez, después de haber pasado muchos años de su vida creciendo en Francia. Ella ha declarado que fue intimidada durante toda su experiencia escolar, desde el quinto grado hasta el final de la escuela secundaria. Independientemente de la presión en la escuela y la adaptación, se mantuvo concentrada en sus sueños de tener éxito en el entretenimiento: "Me apasioné mucho convertirme en actriz y cantante. Me sumergí por completo". Su padre falleció en 2011 cuando tenía 15 años. Carrera En 2012, Cameron participó en una nueva serie original de Disney Channel titulada Bits and Pieces como Alanna. Poco después de filmar al piloto, Bits and Pieces se pasó a Liv y Maddie y vio a Cameron protagonizando el doble papel principal de Liv y Maddie Rooney. La presentación preliminar de la serie comenzó a mostrarse el 19 de julio de 2013. La presentación se estrenó el 15 de septiembre de 2013. El 13 de enero de 2014, Disney Channel renovó a Liv y Maddie para una segunda temporada de 13 episodios que se estrenará en otoño de 2014. La segunda temporada se expandió a 24 episodios. La primera temporada finalizó el 27 de julio de 2014 y la segunda temporada comenzó el 21 de septiembre de 2014. El episodio piloto ganó 5,8 millones de espectadores, que fue el más visto en total de espectadores en dos años y medio, desde noviembre 7, 2010 (Shake It Up!). El 27 de agosto de 2013, Cameron lanzó una versión de "On Top of the World" de Imagine Dragons como single promocional. Su portada alcanzó su punto máximo en la lista de canciones digitales de Billboard Kid a los diecisiete años, y pasó tres semanas en la lista. El 15 de octubre de 2013, "Better In Stereo" se lanzó como single bajo los Walt Disney Records. "Better In Stereo" hizo su debut en la lista de canciones digitales de Billboard Kid a los veintiuno antes de alcanzar el número uno, convirtiéndose en el primer éxito número uno de Cameron. En febrero de 2014, Cameron confirmó los informes de que la grabación había comenzado para su álbum de estudio debut. Sin embargo, no se ha anunciado oficialmente si se grabará con un sello discográfico o de forma independiente. El siguiente sencillo de Dove, "Count Me In", fue lanzado el 3 de junio de 2014. La canción alcanzó el puesto número uno en la lista de Billboard Kids Digital Songs. Cameron también tuvo un papel importante en su primera película que no es de Disney, Barely Lethal, estrenada teatralmente por A24 Films en 2015. En 2015, Cameron y Ryan McCartan formaron una banda llamada "The Girl and the Dreamcatcher". En octubre de 2015 lanzaron su primer video musical para la canción "Written in the Stars", en enero de 2016 lanzaron su próximo single, Glowing In The Dark y Make You Stay, seguido el 17 de junio. El video Make you Stay fue lanzado exclusivamente con la revista People el 14 de junio de 2016. En 2017, ella comenzó a twittear más sobre su música solista, diciendo que llegará muy pronto. Recientemente, dijo que tiene anuncios sobre música que pronto lanzará. Ella ha publicado fragmentos e información sobre su música. En 2018, fue elegida en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. como Ruby Hale, hija del agente Hidra General Hale. Vida personal En abril de 2016, se comprometió con Ryan McCartan, pero la pareja canceló la boda y se separó en octubre de ese año. A finales de 2016, ella comenzó a salir con Thomas Doherty. Filmografia Television Discografia Álbumes de la banda sonora Otras canciones graficadas Otras apariciones Reconocimientos Curiosidades * Su dirección de correo de fan es: Dove cameron Abrams Artists Agency L.A, 9200 Sunset Blvd Piso 11 Los Angeles, CA 90069 Estados Unidos * Dove juega tanto Liv como Maddie. * Dove estuvo en Hairspray en vivo el 7 de diciembre de 2016. * Ella aprendió a deletrear "antidisestablishmentarianism" en menos de tres segundos de su hermana. * Ella tiene una cicatriz en el labio superior de su perro. * Pasó la mayor parte de sus vacaciones de verano en la India. * Ella legalmente cambió su nombre a Dove para honrar a su difunto padre, quien solía llamarla "Dove". * Como Mal, Dove tiene los peinados más diferentes de la tripulación de Descendientes. En la primera película, llevaba una peluca morada oscura que era larga y ondulada, que fue reemplazada por una más corta, más recta y de color más claro en los Descendientes 2 después de una temporada en la que, con la excepción de las puntas moradas, Dove dijo en una entrevista que ella llevaba una peluca rubia al comienzo de la secuela. * Después del anuncio de Descendants 3, Paloma publicó una instantánea de algunos mensajes de texto que dice que envió a Gary Marsh, incluida una selfie de ella en una máscara facial y preguntas sobre el cabello de Mal en la próxima secuela. * Consultar el sitio oficial de Dove Cameron * Dove Cameron en Facebook * Dove Cameron en Instagram * Dove Cameron en Twitter * Página de IMDb de Dove Cameron' Categoría:Actores